Una rosa diferente
by Mizusagi
Summary: Siempre fueron los mas populares del colegio ya que con sus voces enamoraron a cada una que los escuchaba. Pero, una apuesta, la creciente fama y una distraída novata que ama cantar,llevaran a estos codiciados cantantes a ver la vida de otra manera...
1. Apostemos tus sueños ¿Quieres?

**Una rosa diferente.**

Siempre fueron los mas populares del colegio, con sus voces enamoraron a cada mujer que los escuchaba ya que simplemente eran irresistibles. Sin embargo, una apuesta, la creciente fama y una distraída novata que ama cantar, llevaran a estos talentosos y codiciados jóvenes a ver la vida de otra manera.

**Canción 1:** Apostemos tus sueños ¿Quieres?

Sonrió seductoramente. Una mirada fija, fría pero al mismo tiempo ardiente se poso sobre aquella joven. Esta de inmediato se sintió incomoda y se ruborizo, escondiendo el rostro con sus manos, balbuceando incongruencias. Punto, Akaito gana, como siempre, el conquistar mujeres es su hobby favorito.

Todas y cada una de ellas, de aquel prestigioso y costoso colegio, no podían resistir sentirse atraídas por ellos: los chicos del club de canto, al cual solamente ingresaban selectos, por ser un grupo de alto nivel. Ellos eran perfectos: Altos, atractivos, personalidades atrapantes y talentosos, pero sobre todo, pertenecientes a familias poderosas. Por donde se vea, un buen partido para cualquier chica.

Akaito Shion, entre todos los demás, era considerado el favorito: Cabello rojo como el fuego, mirada intensa, personalidad seductora y conducta egocéntrica. Su voz era increíblemente hermosa y sus canciones fueron galardonadas en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo, la verdad era que el solamente disfrutaba el romper corazones y alimentar su ego, escondiendo estas pretensiones detrás de actitudes principescas y educadas.

Su contracara era su hermano, Kaito: Un joven peliazul atractivo y amable, perteneciente también al grupo, pero por amor a la música. Despertaba en las chicas admiración por su voz llena de sentimiento y romanticismo, aunque su actitud difería completamente a la de su hermano, esto, entre otras cosas mas, hacia que no se llevaran bien.

Bang!, otro disparo. Akaito enamoró a otra dama desprevenida. Sus labios formaron una irónica sonrisa, satisfecho. Kaito lo miró de reojo, molesto, mientras sostenía en sus manos la nueva canción que debían ensayar.

-¿Podrías prestar mas atención, Akaito?- Akaito rió burlonamente.

-Kaito onii-chan –Le contesto despreocupado, mientras asechaba a otra presa- debo recordarte que puedo hacer lo que quiero.

"Es un idiota" se repetía el peliazul en su mente. Simplemente no podía entender como alguien de su misma sangre podía ser tan egocéntrico e irresponsable. Y, además de eso, ser admirado por tantas personas, incluso su padre.

-Kaito-sempai…- Interrumpió su pensamiento una voz femenina- Etto…Me...Megurine-sensei me dijo que seriamos pareja en la próxima presentación…

-Akume-san... si eso creo- Respondió amablemente, sonriendo- seria un placer cantar contigo. –Los ojos de ella se iluminaron al escucharlo.

-Si!...gracias!..-Respondió, tímida y alegre, esa niña de cabellos verde oscuro.

-Ah…? Que tenemos por aquí, que jovencita tan adorable – Murmuro abiertamente Akaito mirándola- ¿No me la presentaras, hermanito?

-Dejaremos las presentaciones para después, Shion-san, es momento de la práctica- se escucho resonar la voz de la profesora superior- Ustedes niñas, retirense- agrego, sin inmutarse en quejas o resoplidos, hacia las fanáticas que se habían agrupado para ver a los galanes del instituto.

Detrás de ella ingresaron unos jóvenes más: se trataban del misterioso Kamui Gakupo, la esbelta Meiko Sakine y los adorables Len y Rin Kagamine.

-Megu Megu-sensei usted es muy exigente- Dijo animosamente Meiko, mientras peinaba con sus dedos sus cabellos castaño oscuro.

-Sakine-san, le pedí muchas veces que no se dirija así a mi persona.

-Buuuuhhh...aunque eres mi prima, es aburrido pelear contigo!- se quejo graciosamente a la par que se sentaba en un asiento del amplio salón de canto.

-Megurine-sempai, ¿porque nos reunió en el salón principal?- Pregunto la pequeña Rin mientras se acomodaba. Su profesora dio unos pasos al frente en silencio.

Ya estaban todos acomodados en sus asientos, que se hallaban ubicados en el centro de un amplio, bien decorado y lujoso salón con paredes que no le permitía al sonido entrar ni salir. Al frente, parada frente a ellos, la respetada y joven profesora Megurine Luka, que era conocida por su larga cabellera rosa, rasgos delicados, actitud seria y responsable, pero sobre todo por ser la mejor profesora de canto de la región.

-Me alegra que inicie el tema, Kagamine-san- respondió luego de una breve pausa- Como sabrán, el próximo mes se desarrollara en la ciudad un importante encuentro al cual asistirán las mejores instituciones de la zona en lo que respecta a canto. Nuestro colegio, como todos los años, asistirá. Ustedes fueron elegidos entre todos los miembros del equipo para representarnos y yo seré quien los prepare.

-¿Estaremos bien, siendo tan pocos?- Tomo la palabra Len

-Preferimos este año un grupo selecto y disminuido, es un riesgo pero si logramos que las cosas salgan bien, tendremos garantizado un primer puesto.- Respondió la pelirosa provocando asombro en sus alumnos.

-Megurine-sempai, las parejas para las rondas de canto están elegidas ya, ¿no es verdad?- Pregunto tímidamente Akume Iku, casi en un susurro.

-Por el momento, si. Sin embargo dependerá de ustedes si ocurre algún cambio. De mas esta decirles que es una gran responsabilidad y un gran privilegio participar, y que nuestra institucion siempre se desenvolvió perfectamente, destacándose entre el resto. Por lo que los errores no serán perdonados ni mucho menos aceptados. Si fueron convocados, es por su talento y sus buenas actitudes a la música, aunque el salir del grupo es algo que puede ocurrir en el caso de que no cumplan las expectativas.- Finalizo mirando a todos con una mirada seria, en especial a Kaito.

Kaito trago saliva, nervioso. Era su primera vez en un encuentro tan importante como ese. Desde pequeño, amaba la música como a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. No quería perder esta oportunidad, pero temía cometer errores y decepcionar a los que esperaban algo de el.

Su hermano, en cambio, tenía la mirada perdida hacia otro lado, aburrido. La verdad era que todo le importaba menos que poco y le daba igual lo que ocurriera. Se tenía demasiada confianza, y sabía que pasara lo que pasara, seguiría siendo el favorito.

-Eso es todo por ahora. Les pido que para mañana tengan ya practicadas las melodías que le asigne a cada uno, debido a que en la práctica de la tarde terminare por definir los equipos de las primeras rondas. Sean responsables. Pueden retirarse- Agrego, como broche de cierre Luka, mientras observaba a sus alumnos retirarse en silencio.

Demasiada presión. Eso era lo que sentía Kaito en ese momento. La última mirada fría de su sensei a su persona significaba solamente una cosa: Peligro. En el último mes, producto de una enfermedad, sus prácticas en el club se habían reducido considerablemente, haciendo que su rendimiento bajara. Esto, en un grupo tan exigente y competitivo, era casi una expulsión.

Su mirada confusa y preocupada se perdía en el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde su salón: El gran patio principal, lleno de hermosas rosas. No prestaba atención a lo que ocurría en clase, solamente pensaba que esta podría ser la única oportunidad de su vida para cumplir su promesa.

Akaito, se sentaba en el extremo contrario del aula, lo más lejos posible de su odiado hermano. Tampoco prestaba atención, simplemente porque le aburría. Sostenía su cabeza con su mano, tratando de no dormirse. Casi por coincidencia observo al peliazul unos segundos. Al hacer eso, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa irónica y malvada, mientras una idea nacía en su mente.

"Ya se como te molestaré esta vez, onii-chan"….

Ya era tarde, las clases terminaron y la gran mayoría de los alumnos se había retirado, quedando solamente algunos directivos y profesores. Kaito seguía aun en el edificio, no sentía en absoluto emoción alguna por irse a casa. Caminó hacia la salida, sin prestar atención a nada, sus hermosos ojos azules miraban sin ver. Sin embargo algo lo hizo reaccionar violentamente: su hermano, lo esperaba allí, en la puerta. El peliazul lo miró unos segundos, pero no articulo palabra alguna, simplemente siguió de largo. Akaito lo siguió con una mirada felina, como un tigre que asecha a su presa.

-"No quiero que me expulsen del equipo" ¿así que eso piensas Kaito onii-chan? – Dijo burlonamente mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared.

Kaito se volteo sorprendido y molesto ¿Había leído su mente?. Detuvo su caminar, pero permaneció inmóvil frente al pelirrojo. Ambos cruzaron miradas asesinas. Akaito dejo escapar una pequeña risa, disfrutando el momento.

-¿Porque tan serio? Me preocupas, hermanito, deberías ser mas considerado-Le dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa.

-No te metas en mis problemas –Se defendió el, sin apartar la mirada.

-Yo solamente deseo ayudarte –Se separo de la pared y avanzo unos pasos hacia Kaito- Quiero proponerte algo.

"Quiero proponerte algo" esa frase. Esas 3 palabras, eran las que Kaito conocía mejor que nadie. Akaito planeaba algo, y ese algo no era bueno. Seguramente seria una trampa cuyo único objetivo seria divertir a su desquiciado hermano que gozaba viéndolo sufrir de alguna manera.

-Disculpen…-Se escucho una melodiosa voz femenina que corto la tensión del momento- Este es el instituto…Mizuhino?...

Los dos apuestos jóvenes se voltearon a verla. Frente a ellos apareció una bella chica que nunca habían visto, delgada, de ojos radiantes color verde claro y una larga cabellera del mismo tono, recogida en dos coletas que caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros.

Akaito al verla sintió interés. Las chicas nuevas son sus favoritas. Rápidamente cambio su mirada fría por los rasgos más seductores y se acerco a ella, ignorando completamente a su hermano, quien aun no dejaba de mirarla.

-Discúlpame por no notar que estabas por aquí, linda dama…-Le dijo acercando su rostro a el de ella- este es justamente mi instituto, ¿que viene a buscar una jovencita tan adorable por aquí?- su voz era completamente diferente. De irónica a principesca en segundos.

La chica lo miró sin inmutarse en sus encantos, observo a Kaito y después les sonrió amablemente.

-Ya veo que lo es, gracias- Dijo finalmente sin voltearse a ver a Akaito, mientras se dirigió caminando hacia el interior del colegio.

El pelirrojo permaneció inmóvil, perplejo unos segundos. En su mente buscaba analizar la situación. Ella, una chica, no se había sentido atraída en lo más mínimo a sus irresistibles encantos masculinos. Un hecho sin precedentes en su historial. Por un momento se sintió ofendido, pero rápidamente se incorporo y volteo la mirada para verla.

-Valla valla…que tenemos aquí..- susurro maliciosamente, soltando una breve risa- esto será divertido…

-Akaito- lo llamo firmemente el peliazul- ¿que estas planeando?- pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

-Escucha hermanito- Respondió recobrando su tono irónico, sin voltearse a verlo- sabes bien que Megurine-sempai es mi amante en secreto…como muchas otras del instituto- Hizo una breve pausa y cerro los ojos- Yo puedo hacer que simplemente ella te expulse del equipo, si la amenazo con difundir por toda la institución que se acuesta con un alumno. –Culmino mirándolo con superioridad.

Kaito seguía mirándolo, sentía asco. Su propio hermano era un ser repugnante. Sin embargo ahora sentía miedo. Su estadía en el torneo pendía de un hilo y todo era según los intereses de su diabólico hermano. Estaba acorralado. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y sus manos se cerraron en un puño con el que anhelaba golpearlo.

-Valla, valla, nos ponemos violentos- Se dirigió caminando hacia el- sin embargo, soy un ser compasivo, ¿sabes?, te propondré una pequeña apuesta.

-Que..Es lo que tienen en mente Akaito..-Dijo el peliazul conteniendo su ira.

-¿Ves esa niña? – Respondió mirando de reojo a la joven de cabellos largos que se alejaba lentamente- ¿es interesante, verdad onii-chan? Note que no dejabas de verla, no te culpo, esta muy buena, eso piensas…

-…-Kaito no dijo nada, se limito a mirarlo, confundido y aturdido.

-Vamos a jugar a atrapar a la gatita…si logras hacer que se enamore de ti, no le diré nada a Megurine-sensei…sin embargo tengo que decirte que aun no nació la chica que pueda resistirse a mis encantos…si logro hacer que se vuelva loca por mi…-formulo esas palabras con una mirada asesina directamente a los ojos de Kaito, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa escolar- Haré que nunca mas vuelvas a cantar en tu vida..- Culminó en una frase fría, un susurro cruel que a paralizó completamente a su hermano.

Kaito se quedo mudo, inmóvil, perplejo. Un profundo miedo lo invadió. Akaito lo soltó violentamente, empujándolo, haciendo que cayera al piso. Este se alejó caminando egocéntricamente, riendo con fuerza, odiaba a su hermano pero lo que mas amaba en el mundo era hacerlo sufrir. Kaito, en el piso, aun no salía de su asombro, con una mano cubrió sus ojos y sintió que los sueños por los que tanto había luchado se desvanecían.

*Yo...se lo prometi...*

En el instituto, una hermosa jovencita de cabellos verde agua, caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, ignorando lo que le esperaba en un futuro cercano…

**Continuará.**

**Hola hola! ^w^ aquí apareciendo para compartir las historias raras que salen de mi cabeza :D, es el primer fic que publico, y esta ves la pareja principal es KaitoxMiku (o podría ser AkaitoxMiku, ummmm…:P…) pero también quiero integrar otras parejitas :3. Ojalá les haya gustado, intentaré actualizar seguido..**

**Se aceptan cualquier tipo de crítica, desde tomatazos hasta calabazazos xD!. (Oh, esperen, eso no, podría matarme ~.~U…)…**

**Bien, es todo por ahora :D. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Sayooooo~**

**Por cierto, para la próxima: Diccionario de palabritas japonesas que tal vez alguno no conozca, por si las dudas!. Ya, ya me fui ahora si!..**


	2. Una rosa blanca

**Una rosa diferente.**

**Canción 2: Una rosa blanca.**

Nieve…una noche fría. El pacifico paisaje que ese niño puede ver desde la ventana se ve interrumpido por el destello de una luz a lo lejos. El silencio que reinaba desaparece al escuchar la debilitada voz de alguien. El pequeño corre presuroso a una habitación, y llorando toma la mano blanca de esa persona. Sus lágrimas caen sin cesar…y el silencio vuelve a dominar la escena…

*Prométeme…Kaito…que no abandonaras lo que mas deseas*…

Kaito despertó sobresaltado. Fue solamente un sueño. Sus ojos, que aun no salían de su asombro, buscan pruebas observando la lujosa ventana que yacía a lo lejos. No hay nieve en el paisaje, solo una espesa niebla. Convencido de que estaba en la realidad, suspiró aliviado. Un poco mas calmado, se sentó sobre su cama, con la vista perdida hacia lo más profundo de su amplia habitación, decorada delicadamente en tonos azules y grises. Se sentía vacío, desorbitado, no pensaba en nada. De repente abrió los ojos violentamente, como si hubiera recordado algo…

….Haré que nunca más vuelvas a cantar en tu vida….

La frase que su hermano había pronunciado tan cruelmente empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza. Con una mano cubrió suavemente su rostro a la par que intentaba, inútilmente, encontrar en su mente la manera de resolver este problema.

Si perdía el desafío de su hermano, el obligaría a Megurine-sensei a echarlo del equipo.

Sin embargo, si ganaba, además de que igualmente podrían echarlo por capricho de Akaito, el jugar con el corazón de una chica iría en contra de sus principios que eran completamente diferentes a los de su hermano.

*Como si ese idiota pudiera tener principios* pensó el peliazul mientras sus ojos se posaban en el pequeño reloj de la mesita de luz.

Era temprano, pero decidió comenzar a alistarse para asistir al colegio.

*No permitiré que Akaito alimente mas su ego utilizándome…así como tampoco romperé mi promesa… lo juro* susurro esas palabras lentamente, mientras ajustaba su corbata escolar. Una sonrisa amable se dibujo en sus labios, y se retiro de su cuarto sin saber que podría llegar a ocurrir ese día…

-Kaito-san, veo que termino su desayuno. ¿Desea algo mas?- El aludido negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza- Entiendo, con su permiso.- Dicho esto, uno de sus tantos mayordomos personales hizo una reverencia, mientras abandonaba el amplio comedor.

Una vida llena de lujos, educación en un colegio de alto nivel, riquezas…cosas inútiles para alguien como el, pero cosas muy respetadas para la alta sociedad a la cual pertenecía su familia.

*Para alguien como yo…es realmente inútil*

Se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a irse. Akaito aun dormía, para su suerte, porque no tenia la mas mínima intención de cruzarse con el. De hacerlo, seguramente, Kaito lo golpearía hasta saciar su enojo. Tenia mucho en que pensar como para perder su tiempo.

Al salir de su casa, decidió tomar el camino mas largo hacia el colegio. Siempre lo hacia cuando algo lo preocupaba, o sentía la necesidad de alejarse de su mundo tan complicado, para volver a ser el mismo.

Ese camino, que llevaba hacia un amplio parque, estaba naturalmente decorado con las delicadas hojas, los árboles altos, un silencio purificador...y especialmente, por hermosas rosas. Siempre fueron sus flores favoritas, tenia recuerdos con ellas, tanto felices...como tristes.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente, observando lo que lo rodeaba, se detuvo a mirar un amplio rosal iluminado en bellas muestras color rosa claro, rojo y amarillo, con alegres pimpollos que se asomaban tímidamente. Sin embargo, entre tantos colores calidos, el peliazul observo algo que nunca había visto: Una rosa blanca. Esto llamo su atención, y por un momento la miro fijamente. ¿Qué haría un punto blanco entre tantos otros colores?...

Pero algo lo hizo reaccionar. Una voz femenina, y no cualquiera, sino una armoniosa, delicada y dulce melodía, que provenía de algún lugar. Nunca había escuchado algo así, la canción parecía salir de algún sitio celestial lejano a cualquier ser humano en el mundo. ¿Quién podría cantar así? Se preguntó. Intento inútilmente buscar con la mirada a la dueña de tan bella tonada, pero la niebla que aun no se dispersaba le dificultaba la tarea.

La letra era inentendible, se encontraba muy lejos de el, por lo que la curiosidad lo hizo caminar.

Primero, dio unos cuantos pasos, luego esos pasos empezaron a acelerarse, y, guiado por lo que oía, se hecho a correr casi inconscientemente.

Sentía curiosidad.

Se sentía atraído.

Pero aun más que eso, sentía que lo estaban llamando.

Cada paso que daba, hacia que escuchar fuera mas fácil...hasta que por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para entender…la letra.

Por unos segundos se detuvo violentamente, su corazón dio un salto y comenzó a latir mas a prisa…

*Esa canción…es imposible…*

El sonido era cada vez más fuerte.

*¿Como es posible que sea esa canción?*

La niebla empezaba a dispersarse.

*Quien...¿quien conoce la canción que…*

Una oscura figura femenina se observo a lo lejos. Kaito se detuvo, detrás de unos altos arbustos que bloqueaban su camino, tratando de reconocer quien era. Por más que intentaba, no podía atravesar ese obstáculo, y rodearlo le llevaría demasiado tiempo.

*Debo...saber quien es…*

De repente, ella dejo de cantar, y empezó a alejarse rápidamente…hasta que su figura se perdió en la niebla.

Kaito observo unos segundos mas el lugar donde hace 5 segundos estaba la dueña de tan bella voz. Confundido, y con una mente inundada de preguntas y preocupaciones emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia su instituto. Este, sin duda, seria un largo día…

-Todos, su atención por favor…- Dijo la profesora a sus alumnos, luego de escribir un nombre en el pizarrón- Hoy tendremos una nueva compañera, se mudo hace poco a la ciudad y no conoce a muchas personas. Por favor sean amables con ella- El comentario de la sensei despertó curiosidad entre los alumnos, y se formo un leve bullicio.

Kaito no prestaba mucha atención. Miraba distraídamente la ventana que daba hacia el parque principal. Su mente estaba perdida en recuerdos e incertidumbres y tenia muchas dudas y preocupaciones. Akaito, en cambio, miraba seriamente lo que ocurría, y cada algún rato, miraba a su hermano, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Tímidamente, se asomo una jovencita por la puerta. Era de estatura normal, delgada y atractiva. Su largos cabellos verde agua estaban recogidos en dos coletas altas que le daban una combinación de ternura, inocencia, elegancia, y caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros.

El uniforme escolar, que consistía en una pollera corta, oscura, una camisa blanca, corbata y una chaqueta que hacia juego, le quedaba perfecto. Avanzo lentamente hasta ubicarse en el centro del pizarrón.

Todos la miraban impresionados; Las chicas, entre sorprendidas, y alguna que otra envidiosa, hablaban por lo bajo. Los varones, la gran mayoría, la veían embobados. Akaito, se limito a mirarla fijamente, como un tigre al acecho de su próxima presa.

*Serás mía, linda gatita* Pensó.

-No seas tímida, di algo querida- Sugirió la sensei. Ante este comentario, la chica miro al frente algo sonrojada.

-Un gusto conocerlos…Me llamo Hatsune Miku… ¡espero que nos llevemos bien!- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y les regalo una sonrisa amable a todos.

Kaito escucho, liberándose de sus pensamientos. Esa voz le era familiar, pero en ese momento no podía descifrar en sus recuerdos quien era.

Se volteo a verla. No podía ver lo que veía: Era ella, la chica de la apuesta de su hermano. En ese momento, un sentimiento de impotencia lo domino. Se rehusaba a hacerle daño a una chica tan inocente, alegre…y linda.

La chica lo miro un momento, y le sonrió.

Kaito no puedo evitar sorprenderse un poco y no quito sus ojos de ella.

Akaito, desde lejos, lo observaba seriamente. Estaba completamente convencido de que ganaría esta apuesta, sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba y no sabia bien que podría ser. Sentirse así, lo hacia molestarse.

-Puedes sentarte en el asiento vació que hay al lado del señor Shion Kaito y la señorita Kasane Teto.- Luego de escuchar las palabras de su sensei, Miku asintió en silencio y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, mientras era seguida con la mirada por muchos en el salón.

Ya ubicada en su lugar, comenzó a sacar útiles de su pequeño bolso, con su rostro siempre iluminado en una contagiosa sonrisa.

Kaito la miro de reojo, en silencio, y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Sintió una extraña curiosidad por conocerla…

-¡Holaaa! ¿Eres la nueva no es cierto? Me llamo Kasane Teto, puedes decirme solamente Teto- La saludo eufóricamente una chica de cabellos rosados con rizos, mientras ella se preparaba para almorzar en el receso.- Ella es Megpoid Gumi, somos de tu misma clase, a decir verdad te sientas al lado de mi-Gumi, una chica de cabellos cortos color verde, saludo en silencio levantando una mano.

-Etto...Soy Miku, un gusto conocerlas, Kasane-san, Megpoid-san, gracias…-Les respondió. Sin embargo Teto se disgusto infantilmente.

-T-E-T-O, ¡no me gustan mucho las formalidades!, así que remuérdalo, ¿si?- Este comentario provoco una pequeña risa en las otras chicas.

-Bien bien, lo recordare,-contesto la peliverde. Hizo una pausa y retomo la palabra-¿Podría preguntarles algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras Miku Miku- Respondió Teto, haciendo que Miku riera de nuevo.

-Verán…necesitaría saber donde se encuentra el club de canto del instituto- Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco y se acercaron a ella casi acechándola.

-¿piensas unirte?- Preguntaron al unísono, Miku se limito a asentir con la cabeza sorprendida por como reaccionaron- Pero, es muy difícil entrar-Tomo la palabra Gumi.

-Lo se...sin embargo quiero realizar una audición para ingresar al club de canto...es uno de mis mas grandes sueños- En sus ojos se notaba su determinación y entusiasmo, las chicas se sorprendieron un poco. Ambas sonrieron y asintieron levemente.

-Te ayudaremos, a decir verdad, estamos en el club de canto nosotras también- aclaro Gumi, haciendo que Miku se sorprenda- te llevaremos después de clase y te presentaremos a Megurine-sensei, nuestra mejor profesora.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo! Así podremos cantar juntas-Agregó eufóricamente Teto, Miku les agradeció y llena de alegría prometió dar todo de si misma para lograr entrar al club.

Sentado sobre una mesa en una postura seductora, rodeado de chicas, Akaito escuchaba atentamente la conversación de ellas. Las chicas a su alrededor hablaban, lo elogiaban y reían, pero el no les prestaba atención, tenia la mirada fija en su presa principal.

*Así que el club de canto* -Pensó, sonriendo maliciosamente-*Esto no podría ser mejor…*

**Continuara.**

**Holaaaa! Segundo capitulo, espero que el fic sea de su agrado :D. Miku hace su presentación formal , chan chan chan!...nos veremos el próximo capitulo!...**

**No, no lo olvide :P…aquí el diccionario de palabras japonesas para los que no sepan alguna que otra ^^.**

***-San: Sufijo que se agrega en muchos nombres o apellidos, indica formalidad en muchos casos.**

***-Chan: Sufijo también, que muchas veces se usa para chicas a las que se les tiene confianza o a niños pequeños.**

***Onii-chan: Hermanito**

***Sayo: Es acortar sayonara, que significa adiós.**

***Sensei: Maestro/a, profesor/a.**

***Etto: Es como, um…**

**Si me olvide alguno, perdón ewe.**

**Me fui ahora si!**

**Sayooo~**


End file.
